marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Hogan
Harold "Happy" Hogan is Tony Stark's closest friend who formerly worked as his personal bodyguard and chauffeur before changing jobs and becoming Head of Security of Stark Industries. He was almost killed during Aldrich Killian's War, leading to Stark going on a revenge mission. Biography Early Life Harold "Happy" Hogan is a long-time friend of entrepreneur Tony Stark. Stark employed him as his personal bodyguard and chauffeur. Hogan attended Stark and his date, Elsa Bloodstone, at the grand opening of the Golden Dragon casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. New Years in Switzerland ]] Hogan also accompanied Stark to Bern, Switzerland on his first and only date with Maya Hansen. Hogan stayed with Stark as he made his way through the party, being introduced to Ho Yinsen and Doctor Wu. When they made it to the elevator, Hogan tried and failed to keep an eccentric scientist named Aldrich Killian away from Stark and Hansen, who attempted to pitch his idea for a new company called A.I.M. which he wanted Stark's investment in. and Maya Hansen]] Hogan escorted Tony Stark and Maya Hansen back to Hansen's room where they discussed her experiments in a virus which would allow the human body to instantly regenerate damaged tissue, including the immediate regrowth of severed limbs. Just as Hogan prepared to leave, he accidentally caused one of Hansen's experiments to explode, causing him to react by jumping on Stark to protect him. With the situation explained, Hogan wished Stark a Happy New Year and left the pair alone for the night.Iron Man 3 Stark's Bodyguard and James Rhodes]] Years later, Hogan accompanied Stark to Caesars Palace in Las Vegas for an awards ceremony, although Stark decided not to attend and instead spent his time gambling and flirting with the girls in the club. They were interrupted by Stark's friend James Rhodes who handed Stark his award and berated him for missing the ceremony. As they excited the casino, they were stopped by Christine Everhart who interviewed Stark about his company. Stark charmed Everhart and Hogan drove them both back to his mansion. to the airport]] The next morning, Hogan followed Stark to the airport but had trouble keeping up with him as Stark drove the vastly superior car. Stark flew to Afghanistan where he was kidnapped by the terrorist organisation Ten Rings. After a long search, Stark was found walking across the desert by James Rhodes, having escaped from the Ten Rings himself. Hogan drove Pepper Potts to the airport to meet Stark and then drove them back to Stark Industries to meet Obadiah Stane and for Stark to give a press conference about his experience, where he also announced he would be shutting down the weapons manufacturing section of Stark Industries. ]] With Stark having admitted to being the superhero Iron Man, Hogan's job became more difficult as Stark gained many more fans. After a Stark Expo presentation, Hogan escorted Stark through the sea of people looking to gain his autograph, when they finally made it outside they found a beautiful U.S. Marshall waiting for them. She informed Stark that he had issued a subpoena to appear in Washington, D.C. before a Congressional committee headed by Senator Stern. Hogan took the subpoena and drove them to Washington, D.C.Iron Man Boxing Training ]] Hogan continued to work closely with Tony Stark and the two developed a close friendship. They often boxed together to keep fit, although Stark would often cheat during their fights, using mixed martial arts to elbow Hogan in the face or kick him in the chest, much to Hogan's annoyance. ]] One day while training they were interrupted by Natalie Rushman, the new secretary for Stark Industries as Pepper Potts had been promoted to CEO. Stark asked Hogan to show Rushman how to box; Hogan agreed and teased her about the unlikelyhood of her having any real fight training. However Hogan quickly learnt that Rushman was more than she seemed when she defended herself from a punch and threw Hogan painfully to the floor which Stark mocked. Duel of Monaco ]] During the Circuit de Monaco, Hogan accompanied Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and Natalie Rushman, keeping the Mark V suitcase armor hand-cuffed to his wrist. When Stark entered the race himself, taking over his own formula one racing car, he was soon attacked by terrorist Ivan Vanko, who used a recreated Arc Reactor powered suits with electric whips, Hogan risked his life in trying to get the Suitcase Armor to Stark. from Ivan Vanko]] Hogan drove down the wrong way of the track and slammed the car into Ivan Vanko, Stark yelled at Hogan for nearly hitting him in the crash and tried to enter the car to leave. Vanko survived the crash and attacked the car, ripping the car apart; however Hogan and Pepper Potts were able to give Stark the armor and he was able to use it to defeat Vanko after a brief but brutal fight. Hogan and Potts watched from the car as Vanko was taken away by the police, yelling and laughing at Stark, telling him he had lost. Raid of Hammer Industries changing]] Hogan became Pepper Potts' bodyguard when she was named CEO of Stark Industries, and accompanied her to the Stark Expo. During the Battle at Stark Expo, he later accompanied Natasha Romanoff to Hammer Industries Headquarters to stop Vanko from his attack on the Expo. Hogan could not help but look as Romanoff changed clothes in the back of the car. ]] When they arrived at Hammer Industries, Hogan started to fight the first bodyguard they encountered; after a long fight, Hogan used the dirty boxing tactics he had learned from Tony Stark and knocked the guard unconscious. Pleased with his efforts he called out to Romanoff, only to see she had defeated every other guard in the building. Hogan stood by Romanoff as she hacked into the Hammer Industries computer and returned control of the War Machine Armour to James Rhodes so they could join forces and fight back against Ivan Vanko.Iron Man 2 Head of Security ]] Hogan eventually became uncomfortable with his role as the "bodyguard of Tony Stark, the Iron Man," and was granted a new position as the head of security in the Corporate Headquarters of Stark Industries, a role he took great pride in despite causing customer complaints to rise to a shocking level. It was in this capacity that he encountered Eric Savin, and Savin's boss Aldrich Killian when they visited Stark Industries to meet with Pepper Potts. ]] Hogan called Tony Stark to update him on how he was watching Pepper Potts speak and possibly flirt with Aldrich Killian, who was demonstrating his new technology to find investors. The two old friends discussed Hogan's new position and Stark mocked his lack of skill with technology. Hogan agreed to follow Killian and Eric Savin to find out more, as they said goodbye Hogan noted that he had barely seen Stark since he had started working with the Avengers. Aldrich Killian's War ]] Immediately suspicious, he investigated them and later followed Eric Savin to an exchange with another man at the . He tried to interfere and gather evidence when he noticed some of the man's flesh glowing in an amber hue, having taken one of the devices the man had been given Hogan attempted to leave. Before he could get away, Hogan was stopped by Eric Savin, who attempted to steal the device, defending himself, Hogan punched Savin in the face. Much to his horror, Savin's wound healed immediately with the same golden glow. Their altercation was interrupted when the other man exploded, killing several people and severely injuring Hogan. Hogan was able to point to a vital piece of evidence before he lapsed into unconsciousness; an act that gave Tony Stark a valuable clue into the cause of the explosion. Hogan was put in a coma for some days, Tony Stark stayed by his bedside and asked the nurse to put Downton Abbey on the television, as it was Hogan's favourite Television show and ensure that all the staff wore their security badges, as it would annoy Hogan to find out they were not. This incident prompted Stark to publicly threaten the Mandarin, responsible for the attack. Hogan ultimately woke up, days after the explosion.Iron Man 3 Relationships Allies *Stark Industries **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Former Boss and Friend **Pepper Potts - Boss and Friend **Bambi Arbogast - Co-worker *James Rhodes/Iron Patriot *Natalie Rushman - Former Co-worker Enemies *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash *A.I.M. **Eric Savin **Jack Taggart Behind the Scenes *Happy Hogan's look and attire in the flashbacks shown in Iron Man 3 are an homage to the character of Vincent Vega, played by in the movie . References External Links * * Category:Iron Man (film) Characters Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Stark Industries Employees